


It means “I love you.”

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff!! Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!, M/M, just sweetness, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: “Oh! I just remembered!” Billy said, putting his spatula down again, “here ya go.”Billy held out a small milk jug ring in front of Diego.Diego took it, examining it. Was he missing something?Billy smiled at him.“Thanks?...” Diego said, flicking it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger.“It means ‘I love you.’” Billy said, turning away entirely.





	It means “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised fluff in apology for my prior angst.

Diego didn’t have to think when he walked through Billy’s apartment. He had walked this pattern so many times, his brain went on autopilot as he rubbed his eyes. 

As he made his way to the kitchen he smelled spiced meat frying and heard Billy humming to himself. 

Turning the corner of the hallway to the kitchen, Diego took a moment to admire his boyfriend. Billy stood over the stove in just grey sweatpants, and humming along to whatever he was listening to on his headphones, bobbing his head back and forth, shifting foot to foot in not quite dancing. 

Diego’s eyes traced over Billy’s back, littered with pink and white scars from that night that felt like an eternity ago. 

Billy’s head popped up once he caught Diego out of the corner of his eyes, pulling one ear bud out as he smiled at him. 

“Good morning, Princess, how’d my baby sleep?” He asked, looking back down at whatever he was frying. 

“I think Ruby slept just fine.” Diego said, rubbing the cat’s belly as he passed her laying on the kitchen table, the cat purred in appreciation. 

Billy huffed a laugh. 

Diego wrapped his one arm around Billy’s stomach as he stood behind him, chin rested on his shoulder, looking down at whatever he was cooking. It was definitely potatoes and some type of meat. 

“I slept fantastic though, only problem is I didn’t wake up with you next to me.” He said before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Diego pulled away, brushing his fingertips over the scars high on his shoulders, they reminded him of claw marks. 

Billy hummed, rolling his shoulders back into Diego’s touch. 

“Well, I was gonna wake you up when I had breakfast ready.” Billy said pushing the meat around. 

“What is breakfast exactly?” Diego asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Diego was not picky, he just liked to know what things were. 

“Eggs, potatoes and chorizo on homemade flour tortillas.” Billy said, turning his head to look at Diego. 

He smiled, putting his spatula down before turning completely to kiss Diego. 

Diego melted into the kiss, his hands steady on Billy’s face. 

The kiss ended much faster than Diego wanted, but Billy was committed to his breakfast and it sounded delicious. 

“You made tortillas?” Diego asked, putting his chin on Billy’s shoulder again. 

“Nah, my mom did, I’ve just had them in the fridge for a couple days.” Billy said. 

Diego nodded. He kissed down his neck, on his shoulder, then back up to his jaw. 

“Hey, horndog. I’ve worked hard on this, I can’t burn it now. Be a good boy and warm the tortillas on the cast iron, would ya?” Billy said, nudging Diego off of him. 

Diego huffed. 

“Alright, I guess.” He said, reaching into the fridge and getting the bag of tortillas there. 

Diego stood next to Billy, flicking on the stove, placing a tortilla down with one hand as he reached for Billy’s with his other. 

Diego knew it was a cliche, but he loved the way Billy smelled, he smelled like clean soap and expensive cologne. 

Billy switched his thumb back and forth over the back of Diego’s hand. 

“Oh! I just remembered!” Billy said, putting his spatula down again, “here ya go.” 

Billy held out a small milk jug ring in front of Diego. 

Diego took it, examining it. Was he missing something? 

Billy smiled at him. 

“Thanks?...” Diego said, flicking it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. 

“It means ‘I love you.’” Billy said, turning away entirely. 

“I love you too, baby.” Diego said, still staring at the small, red, ring. 

Diego paused, looking over the little ring again, now this time with its understanding. He held it against his chest before slipping it in   
his sweatpants pocket. 

Wait. 

“Did you just propose to me?” Diego asked, looking over at Billy. 

Billy put his carton of eggs down, before getting on one knee, looking up at Diego. 

Oh god, oh god this was happening. 

Billy smiled, taking his hand. 

Oh fuck. Well, Diego loved him, they’d been dating for a little over a year but that’s a short amount of time, but he’d say yes, of course he’d say yes. 

Diego was frozen. Thinking over the word to keep himself from stuttering his response in such an important moment. 

Billy looked up at him, eyes wide and smile sweet. 

“Nope.” Billy said, getting back up. 

Motherfucker. 

Diego stood there, incredulous for a moment, before smacking Billy upside the head as he laughed. 

“You can’t fucking, I-you’re a shit, a real piece of shit.” Diego said. “You’re the worst, wouldn’t marry you anyway.” 

Billy just laughed, cracking each egg into the bowl.

“You wouldn’t?” Billy asked, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

Diego just sighed. 

“Maybe. Just, maybe, don’t get your hopes up.” Diego said, tugging on his wrist, bringing them chest to chest. 

Billy smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I’m gonna get you a nice ring, anyway, just you wait, baby, it’s coming.” Billy said. “But the milk jug ring is just something my mom used to put them in my school lunches, it just means ‘I love you.’”

“Yeah, what if I propose to you? What would you say?” Diego asked. 

“Depends, will it be romantic?” He asked, answering a question with a question, cocking his head to the side. 

His eyes held complete and utter adoration for Diego. 

“Maybe.” Diego said, quirking an eyebrow. “Depends on how good this breakfast is.” 

Billy laugh, pushing Diego off of him to whisk his eggs in peace. 

“Eh, I’ll say yes either way, just ‘cause of your puppy dog eyes. It’s definitely not because of how loyal, sweet, kind and caring you are, not at all.” Billy said. 

“I like when you list how amazing I am, keep going.” Diego said, laying more tortillas on the cast iron skillet. 

“How ‘bout I tell you some more tonight. Sound good to you, pretty boy?” Billy said. 

Diego could tell he was smiling despite the fact that he was facing away from him. 

“Since I went to catholic school, should we have a priest? Oh my god, Diego, do you think I could find that priest I jerked it to? Do you think he looks like nowadays Jude Law?” Billy asked, still not looking away from his eggs. 

“Absolutely not. I’m not having to leave me at the altar for the fucking priest.” Diego said. 

“I would never leave you for a priest when you’ve already got that outfit. Haven’t seen that since our six months anniversary, maybe Father Hargreeves needs to visit again.” He said, looking over his shoulder to wink at Diego. 

“Very subtle.” Diego said with a chuckle. “Hurry up with breakfast, if it’s all done in 15 minutes maybe, just maybe, I’ll break it back out tonight.” 

“Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I love them being cute and happy together above all else. 
> 
> The little milk jug ring meaning “I love you” is a tradition in my family, you either give them to someone or leave it for them to find as a little “I love you.” 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day 
> 
> Talk to me about this series on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
